Skarb watażki/III
Fogelwander śpiesznie przygotował się w drogę. Nie chciał wszakże wyruszyć ze Lwowa, nie zapewniwszy się co do osoby Trokima kampańczyka. Zanadto był roztropny, aby ufać miał Szachinowi. Ciekawość, a zarazem i uczucie litości, wzbudzone owym błaganiem watażki, podwójnie nakazywały mu ostrożność. Obawiał się, aby Szachin nie wyzyskał jego nieobecności i za pomocą jakiegoś oficera garnizonu lwowskiego nie stał się właścicielem Trokima. Postanowił tedy upewnić się o ile możności. Między podoficerami jego chorągwi najsłużbistszym i najwierniejszym był znany już czytelnikom naszym wachmistrz Porwisz. Był to stary żołnierz, wychowany w dobrej szkole wojskowej, był bowiem przedtem w wojsku austriackim i saskim. Młodym chłopcem, nabroiwszy coś we wsi, przed plagami pańskimi uciekł z domu. W Jarosławiu spotkał się z werbownikami jenerała Szybilskiego, który za pozwoleniem Rzeczypospolitej werbował tam ochotników do pułku ułanów. Wysztyftowany tym sposobem pułk był pierwszym pułkiem ułanów w cesarskiej armii austriackiej. Porwisz zawerbował się i odtąd stał się już żołnierzem z rzemiosła. Wysłużywszy lata, do których się obowiązał, wstąpił do gwardii saskiej, stamtąd dostał się do wojska Rzeczypospolitej cudzoziemskiego autoramentu. Fogelwander lubił go bardzo, a stary żołnierz nawzajem przywiązał się całą duszą do swego rotmistrza, za którego chętnie byłby się dał porąbać. Na niego i w tym wypadku liczył Fogelwander. Właśnie chciał posłać po niego, gdy trzykrotne, z żołnierskim tempem odmierzone pukanie dało się słyszeć u drzwi i do pokoju wszedł wachmistrz Porwisz. Pan wachmistrz Porwisz miał minę wielce niezadowoloną. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że stary żołnierz był rozżalony i zafrasowany. — Porwisz, przychodzisz jak zawołany — rzekł Fogelwander — właśnie posyłać chciałem po ciebie. Stary wachmistrz, jakby tych słów nie słyszał, postąpił trzy kroki naprzód, stanął po regulamencie, wyprężył się, zrobił minę straszliwie marsową i obrażoną i począł mrukliwie: — Mości rotmistrzu, z pokornym respektem raportuję, że jako właśnie o świętym Janie skończyły mi się werbownicze lata, przyszedłem prosić o abszyt! Rotmistrz Fogelwander ze zdziwnieniem spojrzał na swego ulubieńca. — A to co nowego, Porwisz? — zawołał. — Niedawno jeszcze mówiłeś, że już chcesz umierać w dragonii, a dzisiaj o abszyt prosisz? — Z respektem pokornym, mości rotmistrzu, to i prawda, żem rad był zostać, póki kości całe, ale, mości rotmistrzu, człowiek nie dla mizernej lafy służy, ale i dla honoru... Pod Jarosławiem w mojej wsi potrzebują organisty, pójdę na organistę... I tu stary żołnierz skrzywił się, jak gdyby najkwaśniejszą rozgryzł cytrynę, co było u niego znakiem najgłębszego rozrzewnienia... Fogelwander zaśmiał się z całego gardła. — Organistą chcesz być! A to mnie pewnie biskupem zrobią... — zawołał. — A umieszże ty grać na organach? — Nie umiem, to się nauczę — odparł z obrażoną dumą Porwisz. — Regulament niemiecki trudniejszy niż organy, a dało się jakoś rady... — Ale czyś ty oszalał, Porwisz! Mówisz o honorze, a któż cię obraził? — Mości rotmistrzu, albo to nie despekt dla starego żołnierza, kiedy chorągiew rusza, a jego w kuchni zostawiają jak, z respektem pokornym mówiąc, stepkę lub felczera! Kiedy już taka hańba spadła na Porwisza, że go, mości rotmistrzu, na mizerny detaszament wziąć nie chcą do Brodów — to stary Porwisz będzie organistą! Fogelwander dopiero teraz zrozumiał, o co chodzi wachmistrzowi. — Staryś, a głupi, braciszku — zawołał ze śmiechem — toś ty się na mnie pogniewał, że na konwój do Brodów nie pójdziesz. A wiesz ty, czemu cię nie biorę? Porwisz milczał z obrażoną miną. — Oto dlatego, mój bracie — mówił Fogelwander — że ci najbardziej ufam ze wszystkich i że się bez ciebie w pewnej bardzo ważnej sprawie obejść nie mogę... I poklepał serdecznie wachmistrza po ramieniu. W oczach Porwisza rozjaśniło się nieco. — Widzisz, kochany stary — ciągnął Fogelwander — my obaj tak się dobrze znamy, że tylko ty mnie możesz zastąpić, a ja ciebie... Na twarzy Porwisza zaświeciła jasna pogoda, a poczciwe oczy jego poczęły mrugać wesoło spod brwi szpakowatych. — Ja ciebie zastąpię na konwoju, a ty mnie zastąpisz we Lwowie. Ot, i cała zagadka rozwiązana, chyba że koniecznie chcesz pójść na organistę... Porwisz uśmiechnął się i spuścił oczy, jakby się sam wstydził swojej odgróżki. — Słuchajże, Porwisz! — mówił Fogelwander. — To, co ci powiem, to nie tylko ordynans rotmistrza, ale prośba przyjaciela. Wachmistrz wytężył całą swoją uwagę. — Kilka dni nie będzie mnie we Lwowie — ciągnął dalej oficer — oddam ci tedy pod nadzór najostrzejszy i pod najtroskliwszą opiekę pewną osobę, na której mi wiele zależy. — Dam się za nią porąbać, pokłuć, postrzelać jak stare rzeszoto, mości rotmistrzu! — zawołał z komiczną emfazą Porwisz. — Tą osobą jest ten hajdamak, któregoś mi wczoraj pokazywał... — Trokim kampańczyk! — Tak jest. Pamiętajże, Porwisz, że chcę go zastać za moim powrotem. — Stanie się według ordynansu, mości rotmistrzu — odparł Porwisz — a gdyby kanalia umarła w tym czasie, to utnę głowę, z pokornym respektem mówiąc, i na hauptwachu przy sztabowej kasie położę na znak, że nie uciekł... — Bez tego się zapewne obejdzie — rzekł z uśmiechem rotmistrz — ale strzeż się, aby ci spod rąk nie przepadł. Powtarzam ci, że wiele mi na tym opryszku zależy. Gdyby kto z panów szlachty go reklamował jako poddanego, nie wydaj! Gdyby który z panów oficerów chciał go wziąć na własną odpowiedzialność, oprzyj się temu! Gdyby nawet ze sztabu co przyszło, zakręć, skłam, mną się zasłoń, schowaj go, powiedz, że uciekł, bylebym go zastał jeszcze. Odpowiedzialność ja na siebie wezmę... Rozumiesz? — Rozumiem, mości rotmistrzu — odparł Porwisz, a w tym jedynym słowie przebijało się tyle energii i żołnierskiego posłuszeństwa, że dawało ono zupełną rękojmię, iż rozkaz co do joty będzie spełniony. — Bywaj tedy zdrów, przyjacielu! — zawołał Fogelwander i ścisnął serdecznie rękę wachmistrzowi. Porwisz salutował ze służbistym respektem i wyszedł z miną zadowoloną i poważną, aby już zaraz pomyśleć o wszelkich środkach ostrożności. Wkrótce za nim wyruszył w pełnym moderunku i na koniu Fogelwander, udając się do arsenału, gdzie go czekały działa i konwojowy oddział dragonii. Pan wachmistrz Porwisz zaraz po wyjeździe Fogelwandra pomyślał o ubezpieczeniu osoby Trokima. Watażka znajdował się dotąd razem z kilkudziesięciu innymi hajdamakami w ciemnej komorze wielkiego, czyli królewskiego arsenału, który do dziś dnia oglądać możemy we Lwowie. Jest to duży budynek, opatrzony herbem króla Jana III, którego jeden front wychodzi na ulicę Sobieskiego, drugi zaś ku tak zwanym szkarpom. W jednym z kompartymentów tego gmachu, zarzuconym popękanymi lufami działowymi i połamanymi lawetami, zamknięta była znaczna część więźniów. Porwisz obmyślał dla Trokima kampańczyka inne, odosobnione umieszczenie. Wypatrzył sobie w małym cekhauzie, czyli prochowni, zachowanej dotychczas na dawnych wałach, czyli dzisiejszych szkarpach, doskonałą kryjówkę i tam go pod silną eskortą przeprowadzić kazał. Kryjówka ta używaną była niekiedy za ciężki areszt dla przestępców wojskowych. Porwisz przykuć kazał Trokima do długiego łańcucha, który wpuszczony był głęboko w mur ciosowy. Przed prochownią stało zawsze na warcie dwóch żołnierzy; Porwisz dodał tam jeszcze jednego dragona, który czuwać miał z ostro nabitym muszkietem tuż pod małym, silnie okratowanym okienkiem, które oświetlało kaźnię watażki. — Jeżeli nie czarownik — mruknął do siebie stary wachmistrz — to się stąd tak prędko nie wydobędzie! Po chwili namysłu dodał, mówiąc do siebie samego: — Jeżeli nie czarownik?... Hm... A nuż naprawdę, albo, jak to mówią, charakternik, co od samego biesa parol bierze.... Między tymi hajdamakami i rabownikami zdarzają się charakternicy. Jak się trafi taki między nimi, to go się kule nie chwytają... że choć chorągiew cała da ognia, to tylko jakby go grochem obsypał... Powziąwszy tak ważną wątpliwość, wachmistrz mocno się zafrasował. Po chwilce namysłu snadź wpadła mu do głowy myśl szczęśliwa, bo czoło rozjaśniło mu się zupełnie... Przystąpił do postawionego na warcie dragona. — Wyciągnij pobojczyk! Żołnierz wykonał rozkaz. — Wykręć nabój z muszkieta! Daj go sam, niech go własną ręką nabiję. Porwisz z własnej ładownicy wyciągnął nabój, opatrzył proch, czy suchy, kilka ziarnek sam starł na paznokciu dla tym pewniejszej próby, wsypał do muszkietu i przybił. Potem zajrzał znowu do własnej ładownicy, wydobył kulę, zawiązaną starannie w płatek czerwonego sukna, rozwinął, ujął kulę w dwa palce i, pokazując ją dragonowi, rzekł: — Widzisz tę kulę? Umyślnie lana na święconej pszenicy. Na wojnie charakternika nie zabijesz, choćbyś go pod samo piąte żebro ugodził, chyba tylko kulą jak ta, ulaną na święconej pszenicy... Jeśli nie będziesz potrzebował wpakować jej w serce temu hajdamakowi, to ją oddasz — pod największym rygorem. Rozumiesz? Żołnierz patrzał z głębokim respektem na wachmistrza. Porwisz wpakował kulę do muszkietu, opatrzył kurek, podsypał panewkę, nakręcił sam nowy, ostry krzemień i oddał go dragonowi. — Teraz — rzekł uroczyście i tonem protekcyjnym — teraz, gdyby sam komendant i książę piekielny, Lucyper, przyszedł do ciebie, to jak mu strzelisz w łeb tą kulą, nie wróci pewnie do piekła przed capstrzykiem. Uspokojony o skuteczności swych środków, Porwisz nie zapomniał o innych także rzeczach. Kazał dać Trokimowi świeżej słomy, podał mu chleba, małą flaszkę wódki i kawał mięsa. — Trzeba z tym rabownikiem jak z jajem — tłumaczył sam przed sobą ten niesłychany w jego oczach zbytek — kiedy rotmistrzowi tak mocno chodzi o tę kanalię... Gotów zachorować i pójść nagle do apelu przed Belzebuba, do obersztabu... A Porwisz potem odpowiadać będzie przed rotmistrzem. Załatwiwszy tak wszystko, uspokoiwszy gruntownie swoje żołnierskie sumienie, Porwisz udał się do swej kwatery późnym wieczorem, aby odpocząć po trudach dziennych snem sprawiedliwych. Nazajutrz była niedziela. Pan wachmistrz Porwisz asystowawszy w paradzie kościelnej, wybrał się na przechadzkę po mieście. Stary żołnierz ustroił się, odświeżył, wykrygował, jak przystoi na wojownika, co się szanuje i miewa jeszcze pewne pretensje do płci pięknej... Mundur dragonii koronnej był piękny, a marsowa postać Porwisza dzielnie w nim wyglądała. Miał na sobie kolet świąteczny łosiowy, burtowany misternie czerwonymi taśmami; na piersiach i plecach kolet ten ozdobiony był dużą, pozłocistą gwiazdą blaszaną. Była to odznaka gwardii królewskiej. Ryngraf pod szyją połyskiwał z daleka na słońcu, sztylpy jaśniały czarnym połyskiem, szabla polerowana dumnie brząkała wraz z ostrogami po bruku. Wąsy wyczernił pan wachmistrz i wysztorcował woskiem i żywicą po regulamencie tak, że sterczały groźnie jak mordercze narzędzia, włosy upudrował obficie, fontazik przy harcapie przewiązał misternie i z fantazją, a tak wyfryzowaną głowę ozdobił trójgraniastym kapeluszem ze srebrnymi galonkami. Na ręce włożył żółte glinkowane rękawiczki z dużymi karwaszami i tak w pełnym majestacie swej rangi i autoramentu wywiódł swoją szanowną figurę rycerską na przechadzkę po Lwowie. Był pan Porwisz na rynku właśnie i spoglądał z dumą na mieszczuchów i mieszczki, co wracały postrojone z kościołów do domu, gdy nagle usłyszał odgłos tarabana. Z początku zdziwił się Porwisz, lecz po chwili poznał po rozstrojonym, rozbitym odgłosie, że to pachołek miejski bębni, publikując jakiś uniwersał sławetnego magistratu. Porwisza mało obchodziły wszelkie sprawy, co się nie odbywały przed frontem, ale że to była niedziela, więc poważnym krokiem zbliżył się do tłumu ludzi, co otaczał taraban i pachołka. Przy pachołku stał wójcik miejski i skoro skończyła się melodyjna uwertura na rozbitym i chrypliwym tarabanie — nie mniej rozbitym i nie mniej chrypliwym głosem obwieszczał coś ludowi. Obwieszczenie musiało być bardzo ważne i ciekawe, bo na wszystkich twarzach znać było widoczne wrażenie. Zatrzymał się wachmistrz Porwisz i począł słuchać. — Wszem wobec i każdemu z osobna wiadomo czynię, ogłaszam, obwieszczam i publikuję — wołał wójcik z wielkim natężeniem ochrypłego głosu i nie mniej wielką powagą — wiadomo czynię i publikuję, jako przybył wysłaniec kajmakana jegomości, zastępcy jegomości pana hospodara multańskiego, z pisaniem i osobliwą nowiną... Tu przerwał wójcik i dał znak pachołkowi, aby uderzył znowu werbel na swym instrumencie. Gdy się stało zadość temu skinieniu, obliczonemu widocznie na tym większy efekt, sławetny wójcik tak dalej ogłaszał: — ...Z osobliwszą nowiną: jako na drodze między Benderem a Wereżanką, w kraju jegomości pana hospodara, rabownicy jacyś i opryszkowie, z Siczy pochodzący, przed miesiącem kasę hospodarską, tamtędy wiezioną, odebrali, dziesięć tysiący piastrów w złocie z sobą unosząc; jako ścigani przez poddanych hospodarskich na terytorium Rzeczypospolitej się salwowali; jako zapewne w tych ziemiach się znajdują, z innymi grasantami wspólność czyniąc — jako wszech wobec a każdego z osobna hospodar jegomość uprasza, łaskę swą książęcą i tysiąc piastrów zapowiadając w nagrodę, aby, kto o onych rabownikach i grasantach jakążkolwiek famę pochwycił, dał o tym znać do pobliskiej komendy wojskowej, która za hetmańskim ordynansem asystencji do pojmania onych opryszków użyczy. Wysłuchali ludzie tego ogłoszenia i rozeszli się, różne uwagi nad nim czyniąc. Wachmistrz Porwisz poszedł także dalej, a widać było, że wiadomość publikowana wielkie na nim sprawiła wrażenie. Nie szedł już z głową podniesioną, myśląc tylko o tym, jak przechodnie podziwiają jego strojną, marsową postać — ale zadumał się głęboko. — Dziesięć tysięcy piastrów w złocie!... — mruknął sam do siebie. — Toż to musi być piękna suma! Nie widziałem nigdy tyle złota razem!... — mówił dalej w myśli. — To musi być więcej niż lafa na cały regiment dragonii, choćby i oficerów, i oberoficerów, i untersztab, i obersztab w to pouczyć! Piękny grosz! Gdyby tak mieć choć dziesiątą część tego!... Tu Porwisz włożył machinalnie rękę do kieszeni, gdzie się błąkało kilka samotnych złotówek... W duszy starego żołnierza obudziła się nagle chęć złota. Począł zazdrościć najpierw hospodarowi jegomości, że mu można skraść taką sumę, a potem szczęśliwym rabusiom, że z tej możności skorzystali. — I bądźże tu uczciwym żołnierzem! — rozważał dalej Porwisz. — Masz traktament mizerny, pókiś zdrów i stare kości jako tako razem się trzymają, a potem... na starość... co zrobić? Choć giń pod płotem... Takie i tym podobne myśli kłębiły się po głowie staremu wachmistrzowi i kto wie, gdyby w tej chwili kto błysnął złotem, czy Porwisz nie byłby zapomniał o swej wierności i służbistym rygorze?... Złoto hospodarskie siedziało w wyobraźni wachmistrza przez dzień cały. Gdy się zbliżył wieczór, Porwisz pomyślał o tym, jakby tę ponętną marę wybić sobie z głowy i rozweselić umysł, który zafrasował się widokiem smutnej, tak niedalekiej już starości... — Trzeba pójść pod „Rycerskiego Koguta”... — zdecydował się wachmistrz. Na placu Dominikańskim, w jednej z kamienic na lewo, znajdowała się gospoda pod „Rycerskim Kogutem”. Gospoda ta miała duże malowane godło, od którego też wzięła swą nazwę. Godło to przedstawiało czerwonego, niemal gorejącego koguta z żelaznymi ostrogami. Kogut stał na armacie, z której wylotu wydobywał się okropny, żółty płomień strzału, pomieszany z dymem; miał dziób otwarty, jakby piał właśnie, i patrzał na czerwoną, okrągłą plamę. Plama ta udawała wschodzące słońce i groziła białemu trójkątowi, który znowu miał oznaczać namiot obozowy. Dla tym większej wymowy całego obrazu, na który się wysiliły imaginacja i pędzel jakiegoś domorosłego artysty, wychodziła z otwartego dzioba koguta biała, pokrętna wstążka, opatrzona takim napisem: „Jam zegarmistrz i wachmistrz”. Pod tym rycerskim godłem gromadzili się zazwyczaj rycerscy goście. Do gospody tej uczęszczali głównie wojskowi, a mianowicie podoficerowie, bo dla prostych żołnierzy była nieprzystępną. Do niej to skierował swoje kroki pan wachmistrz Porwisz. W głównej izbie było już całe grono wojskowych gości. Jeden duży stół otoczony był nimi dokoła, dla starego Porwisza tylko zostawiono honorowy zydel. Porwisz, powitany głośnym okrzykiem kolegów, ukłonił się poważnie, zdjął kapelusz i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Towarzystwo składało się z podoficerów najrozmaitszej broni. Sądząc po tylu rozmaitych uniformach, zdawałoby się, że we Lwowie stoi korpus przynajmniej czterdziestotysięczny. Tymczasem załoga jego liczyła zaledwie pół tysiąca ludzi. Na tę garstkę składały się jednak rozmaite oddziałki, pojedyncze gromadki rozbitków, furwachty przeróżnych pułków. Czytamy we współczesnych źródłach, że kilka pułków w owej porze stało garnizonem we Lwowie. Było tak w istocie, ale pułk każdy zaledwie setką żołnierzy był reprezentowany. Pułki Rzeczypospolitej były rozcząstkowane na podjazdy, kampamenciki, asystencje i najrozmaitsze drobne komendy — a jak jeden pułk piechoty lub jedną chorągiew dragonii rozstawiono tak zwaną szachownicą, to na milę zaledwie kilkunastu przypadło żołnierzy. Przy takiej rozmaitości broni we Lwowie nie dziw, że stół wojskowy pod „Rycerskim Kogutem” wyglądał bardzo różnobarwnie. Obok podoficera dragonii w czerwonym kolecie z mosiężnym ryngrafem siedział jakiś gwardiak koronny w pąsowym fraku z żółtymi burtami; obok gwardiaka widziałeś mirowczyka w kolecie czerwonym z żółtym lederwerkiem; tuż przy mirowczyku zabrał miejsce namiestnik od kawalerii narodowej lekkiego znaku w katance siarkowej, przy pasie i polskich szarawarach; dalej odbijał od reszty gorącożółtym, błękitno lamowanym mundurem brühlowczyk; obok tego znowu zajął miejsce jakiś szpakowaty już biały rak, to jest sierżant z pułku Goltza, ubrany w białą kurtkę z karmazynowymi burtami, a w końcu harmatnik, czyli artylerzysta w zielonym kabacie z czerwonymi wyłogami i dwoma mosiężnymi działkami na ryngrafie. Był to więc sam cudzoziemski autorament z wyjątkiem namiestnika od lekkiego znaku, który jako szlachcic był najmocniejszego przekonania, że czyni wielki honor autoramentowi, siedząc z nim przy jednym stole. Tegoż samego zdania musiał być jakiś towarzysz złotej chorągwi w bardzo wytartym kontusiku i poszarpanym moderunku, który dotychczas bawił się w ten sposób, że od konfederatów przechodził do regałów; a od regałów do konfederatów, niby szukając swojej chorągwi, aż nareszcie, straciwszy konia i zostawszy bez grosza, przytulił się z łaski przy garnizonie lwowskim. Na szarym końcu stołu, tuląc się widocznie pod łaskawą opiekę i protekcję gwardiaka, siedział nieśmiało kozak dworski z Krystynopola, setnik kozackiej milicji pana wojewody kijowskiego. Był to niski, krępy mężczyzna, z twarzą okrągłą, nosem płaskim i z małymi dobrodusznymi oczkami. Snadź po raz pierwszy znajdował się w tak dostojnym towarzystwie, bo spoglądał nieśmiało i z respektem po podoficerach i trzymał się skromnie samego różku stoła. Wprowadził go gwardiak nazwiskiem Ogarek — dziecko warszawskie, żołnierz wiecznie wesoły i niewyczerpany w pomysłach, ilekroć chodziło o wydobycie nowych środków pieniężnych do libacji pod „Rycerskim Kogutem”. Kozak przyjechał do Lwowa z pełną kieszenią, aby pohulać sobie, gwardiak go pochwycił w swoją opiekę i wprowadził w towarzystwo jak Amfitriona, który pokryć miał koszta żołnierskiej ochoty. Wachmistrz Porwisz, usiadłszy na swoim miejcu, które nazywało się „hetmańskim”,, obejrzał się dokoła i wzrok jego z pewnym dumnym niezadowoleniem spoczął na nieproszonym kozaku. Spostrzegł go gwardiak, mrugnął dowcipnie na Porwisza, a podnosząc kozaka z krzesła, powstał i uroczystym głosem począł: — Szlachetne koło rycerskie!... — Protestuje się przeciw intytulacji! — przerwał napuszyście towarzysz złotego znaku. — Koło rycerskie jest tylko w poważnych znakach, tylko ichmość panowie towarzystwo i szlachta czynią koło rycerskie! Zważywszy, że tu tylko sam autorament niemiecki jest praesens, z ekscepcją mojej osoby jako szlachcica i towarzysza protestuje się walor intytulacji! — Owa, jaśnie wielmożny panie towarzyszu! — zawołał gwardiak ironicznie. — Waćpan dobrodziej myśli, że jest na sejmiku? Jeżeli waćpan dobrodziej obawia się między nami o swój honor, to może honor waćpana dobrodzieja bezpieczniejszy będzie za drzwiami?... A cóżeśmy, autorament, zawinili, że koło chorągwiane waćpana zgubiło, a waćpan sam siebie znalazłeś między nami? Towarzysz złotego znaku nastrożył się mocno i byłoby może przyszło do gorącej repliki, kiedy pan wachmistrz Porwisz, uderzając dłonią po furdymencie szabli, aż pochwa zabrzęczała, tak się odezwał z miną poważnego rozjemcy: — Gdzie są rycerze, tam jest koło rycerskie, i basta! Gwardia piesza koronna ma rację i niechaj mówi dalej! — Szlachetne koło rycerskie i mili kamradowie! — ciągnął dalej gwardiak. — Mam honor osobliwy rekomendować wam tu oto obecnego zacnego młodzieńca, imć pana Tymofieja Kłyszkę, setnika w chorągwi nadwornej kozackiej jaśnie wielmożnego pana wojewody kijowskiego... Olśniony splendorem naszego zgromadzenia, mężny ten owo rycerz i cnotliwy komandier prosi przez moje usta w skromności chwalebnej i o ten zaszczyt, aby mu wolno było stawić przed nami antałek muszkatela. Kłyszko uśmiechnął się szerokimi usty i nisko ukłonił, a cały stół chórem zawołał: — Zgoda, zgoda! Akceptuje się i pana Kłyszkę, i jego intencje i muszkatel! Stanął w jednej chwili antałek, a pan wachmistrz Porwisz pierwszy go rozpoczął toastem w ręce Kłyszki... — Zdrowie twoje, asawuło! Posypały się zdrowia najrozmaitsze, i króla jego mości, i Rzeczypospolitej, i autoramentu, i hetmanów, i pana Korytowskiego, i nieobecnego rotmistrza Fogelwandra, i każdego ze zgromadzonych z osobna... Szedł gąsior za gąsiorem, a Kłyszko rozochocony rzucał talar po talarze. Niebawem gospoda pod „Rycerskim Kogutem” zawrzała od wesela i ochoty. Gwardiak przewodził konceptami i śmiechem, aż nareszcie, chcąc bardziej jeszcze ubawić towarzystwo, zaintonował piosenkę: :Nasza pani Greta :Szczególna kobieta... — Gwardia piesza niechaj milczy, słyszeliśmy już tę piosenkę — zawołał pan namiestnik lekkiego znaku — ale jeśli łaskawa wola, to ja inną zaśpiewam, która w naszej chorągwi bardzo jest lubiona... — Prosimy, prosimy! Pan namiestnik lekkiego znaku otarł czuprynę, zrobił minę czułą i z wielkim sentymentem śpiewać począł: :A dokąd jedziesz, panie namiestniku, :Że luzak z końmi siodłanymi czeka? :Doba już późna, miesiąc na młodziku, :Droga być musi pilna i daleka... :Serce, Marysiu, jadę do Warszawy — :Ni noc, ni słota podróży nie wstrzyma; :Jutro, gdy w stepie pozłocą się trawy, :Mnie nie dopatrzysz czarnymi oczyma... — Dajże sobie waćpan pokój! — przerwał towarzysz złotego znaku. — Wy, młodzi, to zawsze tylko o jakichś Blandyllach i Farwonisiach śpiewacie. Posłuchajcie no starej pieśni polskiej, szlacheckiej, marsowej, jak ta owo, którą zanucę. I pan towarzysz z wielką emfazą, choć trochę ochrypłym głosem, śpiewać począł: :Ocknij się, Lechu, przerwij sen twardy, :Czyha nad tobą bisurman hardy, :Czas przetrzeć źrenice, :A toczyć krynice :Łez gorzkich! :Już pod armatą ziemia przyklęka, :Już Ukraina pod Turkiem stęka, :Już braniec spętany, :Już brzęka w kajdany, :A ty śpisz! — A ty śpisz!! — grzmiącym chórem zawtórzyli obecni. Kozak Kłyszko, który skutkiem wielkiej dozy szlachetnego muszkatela zdrzemnął się na zydlu, przebudził się nagle i myśląc, że to do niego przemówka, zawołał zawstydzony: — Nie śpię, nie śpię jako żywo, mości panowie! Hejże, jeszcze jeden gąsior muszkatela! Powitano słowa śmiechem powszechnym, gdy pan wachmistrz Porwisz zastukał szablą na znak, że się chce odezwać. Zrobiła się cisza, a stary wachmistrz, wychyliwszy szklankę, tak się odezwał: — To, mili kamradowie, jakby śpiewki panieńskie i szlacheckie, ale ja zaśpiewam obozową, jak na uczciwego żołnierza przystało. I taką pieśń zanucił: :Larum w obozie, wszyscy do broni, :Niechaj z was każdy piersi odsłoni, :Muszkiet do ręki, marsz, serce żwawe, :Każdy z nas kocha królowę i sławę! :Niechaj do bitwy ordynans dają, :Niech w kotły biją i fajfry grają — :Kto na ten odgłos nie będzie tkliwy, :Ten nie jest żołnierz ani cnotliwy! Była to stara pieśń wojacka, którą wszyscy znali, więc też drugą zwrotkę odśpiewało całe zgromadzenie chórem. Wśród śpiewu nie uważał Porwisz, że już od chwili stoi za nim Żyd gospodarz spod „Rycerskiego Koguta” i z tajemniczą miną ciągnie go za bandolet. Odwrócił się nareszcie Porwisz i spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na Żyda. — Panie wachmistrzu — szepnął mu Żyd — ktoś tu jest, co z panem chce pomówić... — Niech przyjdzie jutro! Nie widzisz, że teraz nie mam czasu? — ofuknął Porwisz. — Ale, panie wachmistrzu — odszepnął Żyd — to jest jeden znaczny człowiek z daleka, on zaraz jedzie, a ma ogromnie pilny i ważny interes. — Gdzież on jest? — Tu u mnie, w alkierzu. Trochę ciekawy, a widząc, że się daleko fatygować nie potrzebuje, wachmistrz wstał i udał się do alkierza. Tu zastał człowieka w chałacie i z żółtym turbanem na głowie. Był to Szachin, handlarz dusz... Wachmistrz zmierzył od stóp do głowy Szachina, który ukłonił mu się grzecznie i z najsłodszym uśmiechem, na jaki się tylko zdobyć mogła jego fizjonomia. — Pan oficer będzie łaskaw darować — rzekł Szachin, awansując dla pochlebstwa wachmistrza — żem zabawę przerwał, ale chciałbym pomówić w pewnym interesie na osobności... — Nie znam was, ale to nic nie szkodzi — odparł wachmistrz, ujęty trochę tytułem oficerskim. — Mówcie, czego chcecie, a prędko, bo czekają na mnie... — Może by pan oficer usiadł, a ręczę, że nie będzie żałował. Porwisz popatrzył na Szachina, potem rzucił spojrzenie bardzo znaczące na stół, jakby chciał uroczyście sprawdzić, że był próżny. — Hm... hm... — począł krząkać — zostawiłem tam kamratów przy winie... a tu... hm... tak wieczorem ja nigdy na sucho nie rozmawiam... — Bardzo dobry zwyczaj, bardzo dobry i bardzo zdrowy — podchwycił domyślny Szachin — a jakiego pan oficer pozwoli: pontaku, szczecińskiego, francuskiego, może krambambuli albo kanarsektu? A może starego węgrzyna?... Mendel mój dobry znajomy, jak ja mu szepnę na ucho, to on zajrzy do kącika w piwnicy i wyniesie taką buteleczkę, co już nie była młoda, kiedy król Sobieski pod Wiedeń chodził... — To chyba tego węgrzyna, kiedy te rycerskie czasy pamięta... — rzekł pan Porwisz i pokręcił sztorcowanego wąsa. Stanął wkrótce węgrzyn na stole; pan wachmistrz skosztował i pochwalił. — Niezły trunek, zaprawdę... ale... Szachin usłużnie i pytająco nań spojrzał, jakby chciał odgadnąć skwapliwie to „ale”. — Ale... — ciągnął wachmistrz — jeżeli na sucho rozmawiać nie lubię, to nie chciałbym także, aby tamci czekali na mnie sucho... I wskazał pokój, w którym zostawił swoje towarzystwo. — Niech Bóg zachowa! I ja tego nie chcę! — zawołał Szachin. — Mendel, gąsior tego samego wina dla panów oficerów na mój rachunek! Uspokoiwszy tak swoje sumienie przyjacielskie, Porwisz wychylił nową szklankę i skinął ku Szachinowi, że mu daje posłuchanie. — Pan oficer ma pod swoim dozorem więźniów hajdamackich?... — rozpoczął Szachin. — A mam tam tego trochę... — odparł obojętnie Porwisz. — Mnie tam jeden z nich trochę obchodzi i chciałbym go uwolnić; głupi, niewinny chłop, mój furman... Ja bym go panu oficerowi pokazał. — Macie wiedzieć — rzekł Porwisz — że ja nie wszystkich hajdamaków mam pod strażą. Wasz furman może nie jest między tymi, co sypią szańce u karmelitów... — Jest, jest, on właśnie jest między tymi... — A jakże on się zowie? — Trokim. — Znam tego szelmę... — odparł spokojnie wachmistrz. — Głowa jak korzec, twarz oparzysta i pokrajana, nos jak kula zgnieciona, kudły jak na baranie... — Ten sam, ten sam! — zawołał Szachin. — Jak go pan oficer opisał, to tak jakby namalował! Ja bym go chciał odebrać znowu do służby... to niewinny chłop... — Hym... trzeba by o to prosić, aby go wam wydano... — No, ja też chcę prosić o to... pana oficera. — Ja nie mogę... — Ale ja mogę... stracić parę dukatów... Tu Szachin zdjął z siebie trzos, którym był opasany, i rzucił go na stół. Złoto zabrzęczało ponętnym dźwiękiem. — To będzie trudno... — rzekł Porwisz, patrząc na trzos pożądliwym okiem. — O pięć dukatów także dziś trudno, a ja bym ich przecież nie żałował. — Trzeba by się nad tym dwa razy namyśleć... — rzekł wachmistrz, jakby zachwiany w wierności żołnierskiej. — Dwa razy? Dwa razy pięć to dziesięć... Dam dziesięć dukatów, a nie namyślajmy się dwa razy. — Dacie zaraz tu, do ładownicy? — Dasz pan zaraz Trokima?... — Do Trokima nie tak blisko... — Do ładownicy także... — Widzicie, panie kupcze — rzekł po krótkim namyśle Porwisz — koło hajdamaków stoją nie tylko dragoni, ale i gwardiacy. Jest tu także sierżant od gwardii, muszę z nim pierwej pomówić... — Ja tu zaczekam i dukaty ze mną... — rzekł Szachin. Wachmistrz wszedł do drugiego pokoju. Towarzystwo, raczone węgrzynem na koszt Szachina, było w najweselszym usposobnieniu. Gwardiak właśnie bawił i pobudzał do głośnego śmiechu żołnierzy. Stał on z uroczystą miną nad kozakiem Kłyszką — który od nadmiaru wina straciwszy zupełnie przytomność, leżał prawie bez życia jak kłoda — i wygłaszał mowę pogrzebową, wielbiąc wysokie cnoty rycerskie biednego asawuły z Krystynopola. Porwisz przerwał orację i zaprowadził gwardiaka w ciemny kąt izby. Rozmawiali z sobą chwil kilka tajemniczym szeptem, a rozmowa musiała być wesoła, bo z kąta odzywał się śmiech stłumiony i gwardiaka, i Porwisża. Po tej naradzie wrócił wachmistrz do Szachina. Szachin tymczasem rozłożył na stole dziesięć nowiuteńkich, błyszczących dukatów w powabnej symetrii. — Sprawa ubita! — rzekł Porwisz. — Dostanę Trokima? — zawołał Szachin, zdradzając ruchem zadowolenie. — O północy za wałem Bernardyńskim przystawimy go związanego i z zawiązanymi ustami, bo to gwałtownik, a hałasem wszystko gotów zdradzić. Byłaby sroga bieda dla nas i dla was. — Bardzo rozumnie — pochwycił Szachin. — Ja sam właśnie o to chciałem prosić. — Jak go będziecie mieli w rękach, dukaty mają być zaraz wypłacone... — Najuczciwiej w świecie! — A jak będzie ze strażą koło drogi? — zapytał Porwisz. — Już ja mam na to sposób — odparł z uśmiechem Szachin. — Takimi kołami — dodał, wskazując dukaty — każdą drogą wolno jechać... Będę czekał z furą o północy około wałów, aby tylko nienadaremnie. — Macie parol na to! — zapewnił wachmistrz i uderzył w nastawioną sobie dłoń Szachina. Szachin zabrał trzos, skłonił się z zadowoloną miną wachmistrzowi i wybiegł tylnymi drzwiami. Wachmistrz powrócił do swych towarzyszy właśnie w chwili, kiedy gwardiak obudzonego kozaka zalewał węgrzynem, udając najkomiczniej w świecie lekarza Niemca, który zachwala jakąś cudowną miksturę. Wina już nie stało, towarzystwo postanowiło rozejść się do domów. — Co zrobimy z atamanem czy z asawułą? — zapytał gwardiak, wskazując leżącego jakby bez ducha Kłyszkę. — Tak go zostawić nie można! Panowie kamradowie, to mój gość — pomóżcie mi go zanieść na moją kwaterę! Wzięto na ręce biednego kozaka i wyniesiono go za gwardiakiem, a niebawem nocna cisza zapanowała pod „Rycerskim Kogutem”. Porwisz poszedł do kwatery gwardiaka, gdzie złożono bezprzytomnego kozaka. Potem obaj żołnierze długo się naradzali z sobą, a wyszedłszy, chodzili po rozmaitych stronach miasta, jak gdyby czynili jakieś ważne przygotowania. Północ się zbliżała, gdy przed wały Bernardyńskie zajechała mała bryka, zaprzężona trzema silnymi i rączymi jak wiatr rysakami. Z bryki wyskoczyło trzech mężczyzn; między nimi był i Szachin. Żołnierz, stojący nie opodal na warcie, przypatrywał się ludziom tym spokojnie, jakby był wtajemniczony w cały układ, zawarty między Porwiszem a Szachinem. Kilkanaście minut czekał Szachin ze swoimi towarzyszami. Noc była ciemna, oko na kilka kroków nie mogło przebić jej gęstej zasłony... Naraz dał się słyszeć ciężki chód kilku ludzi. Porwisz, gwardiak i dwaj jeszcze żołnierze na pół wlekli, na pół nieśli jakąś ciemną postać ludzką. Szachin podbiegł do bryki i wydobył z niej zapaloną latarkę. Wachmistrz zostawił w tyle swoich towarzyszy i podbiegł ku Szachinowi. — Człowieku, nie rób światła — zawołał stłumionym głosem — bo nas i siebie zgubisz! Szachin podał latarkę jednemu z ludzi, którzy z nim przyjechali w bryce, a ten ją schował pod połą płaszcza... — Trokim jest... Dawaj pieniądze... Szachin wydobył dukaty i wyliczył je na dłoń Porwisza, który z cicha przywołał swych towarzyszy. Przynieśli z sobą człowieka herkulicznej budowy, w obszarpanej płótniance, ze związanymi nogami i rękami, z ustami przewiązanymi silnie chustą. Człowiek ten miał nos spłaszczony, włosy w dzikim nieładzie i czerwone blizny na twarzy... Szachin wytężył wzrok i spojrzał na skrępowaną ofiarę, o ile na to ciemność pozwalała. Gdyby nie ta gruba ciemność nocy, żołnierze byliby ujrzeli na twarzy Szachina uśmiech wesoły i tryumfujący... W tej chwili dał się słyszeć na grzbiecie wału chód odmierzony i głośne hasła strażnicze: — Kto idzie? — Ront! — Przystąp, ront! Daj parol, ront! — Jesteśmy zgubieni! Uciekaj! — szepnął Porwisz do Szachina. Handlarz dusz nie dał sobie tego dwa razy mówić. Towarzysze jego chwycili skrępowaną ofiarę i wrzucili ją na brykę. Szachin skoczył na kozieł i rysaki, zacięte biczem, ruszyły z miejsca szalonym pędem... — Hurra! Udało się! — zawołał gwardiak. — A dukaty? — Są tu — odpowiedział Porwisz — patrz, jak brzęczą! I wysypał pieniądze na dłoń gwardiaka. Gwardiak potrząsnął monetą jak znawca; wydał z siebie najgwałtowniejsze żołnierskie przekleństwo i zawołał gniewnie: — Do stokroć kroci gromów i piorunów! Porwisz, to nie dukaty! To nie złoto, poznaję po brzęku! Ach, dragonie, głupi dragonie — dodał do przerażonego wachmistrza — tyś nigdy nie liczył dukatów! Oszukał nas poganin! Category:Skarb watażki